A family Crisis
by the1nothere
Summary: Odd things start to happen to her family.Funerals are more often.Relatives are more depressed.People are dissappearing more often.All this started happening to the family after the family member told her a secret.
1. Chapter 1

ch. 1

Disclaimers - I don't own any of the final fantasy, kingdom hearts one or 2,or agnosia characters expect Narcissus who is a character out of my head but with a character from a book that I don't own.

I am Narcissus, and this is my story. My parents divorced, I was six. My parents are the typical divorced type. Hate each other, but act like they like they like each other as friends. They say stuff about each other behind one back, and say the other parent cheated too when it was really it was just that one.

I found this out from a former family member who is now dead by murder. Yeah, everyone freaked I got worried about my other family members and the spouse of the dead family member, but the spouse is okay now. Well at least that is what my parents say, but I don't believe them, but that also refers to my parents about before.

This is my story, like I said before. My former family member died soon after he told me the family secrets. Secrets that I couldn't tell anyone else. I got close to telling some people, but I didn't.

your abnormal teenager

darkwitch19percent


	2. Chapter 2

Hi peoples how are yall well um review plez you don't have to if you don't want to.

Disclaimer-I don't own any of Panic! At the Disco music,songs,tiles or anything of their's.I also got the lyrics off of a site that shows lyrics

"Hey daddy." I had said

"Yes ,Narra."said her father

"How is grandma doing? Well since grandpapa di-"

pause

My cousin little lisa as we call her walked in the room

Lisa looked around the room.

I continue to talk to my father.

"Danced at the disco with grandmama."I had said

That was when daddy looked at me funny

Lisa jumped up in the air and falls on her small little booty and stands up and looks around again

"She is fine they danced at the disco."

Lisa asked "what is a disco?"confused in her 3 year old mind probabley thought it was a doll for her.

Daddy answered "A ball that glows and flashes white squares around a room and people dance under it."

"Oh." said Lisa

"Cool I want one"and then she leaves.

"So really is grandmama okay with grandpapa gone."I said

"Yes she is fine."siad my father

"Okay."I said and left to my room

I sat on my bed and started to play the Panic! At the Disco cd A Fever You Can't Sweat Out and the song Build God Then We'll Talk

It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday.The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
moonlighting aside, she really needs his money.  
Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy.

Yeah (Yeah)

And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before,  
after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact.  
There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

I fell asleep on that rainy day.


End file.
